


This Must Be Love That I'm Feeling

by Mizackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epic Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizackles/pseuds/Mizackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has returned…and talk turns to Metatron’s spell. He enlightens Cas to the fact that he is in love with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Must Be Love That I'm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way a fic writer sorry. This is just some dialogue I had rolling around in my head last night when I was in bed trying to get to sleep in 40 degree C temperatures...
> 
> Fic title inspired from the Whitesnake song "Is This Love"
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> G = Gabriel, S = Sam, D = Dean, C = Cas (obviously) :P

D: "So you’re still an archangel aren’t you? Can’t you reverse Metatron’s spell?  
G: “Yes, but ah that would be a big no!”  
S: "Well do you know of any way to reverse it at least?”  
C: “Yes Gabriel surely there must be a way for all this to be undone?”  
G: “Well you’re gonna need your grace back for a start…and Dean”  
D: “Me?”  
C: “Dean?”  
S: “Why Dean?”  
G: "Isn’t it obvious? The theme of old Metatron’s spell? A nephilm…a child born of an angel & human’s love…cupid’s bow…Cas’s grace…love was the core to all the ingredients fellas"  
D: “What’s Cas’s grace gotta do with love?”  
G: “You’re kidding me right?”  
C: “I do not understand either Gabriel. Why did Metatron need my grace specifically?”  
G: "Surely you two dummies can’t be that clueless!!! Tell em Sammy!”  
S: “Umm I’m just as in the dark as they are sorry”  
G: “You guys! Hopeless! It had to be Cas’s grace! The grace of an angel…in love”  
D: “What!!!!??!!!”  
C: “Me?”  
D: "You been holding out on us Cas?”  
C: “No”  
G: “Yes you little brother. An angel in love with a human”  
D: “A human!!! Who is she!? Cas??? What have you been up to behind our backs all this time?”  
C: "Nothing Dean. I do not know what Gabriel is speaking of”  
G: “Not she…he”  
D: “What?!”  
C: “You are mistaken Gabriel”  
G: “’Fraid not Cassie. It had to be you…your love sealed the deal”  
D: “Who is he Cas? This dude you’re in love with?”  
C: “Nobody Dean”  
S: “Just tell us Cas…we’ll understand”  
C: “I can’t tell you what I do not know!”  
G: “Want some clues? You were lost the moment you saw his soul…you share a profound bond…you rebelled over & over again & you would do anything for him…ringing any bells here?”  
S: "Dean?! You’re in love with Dean, Cas?”  
G: “Bingo! Give that man a prize!”  
D: “What the hell???”  
C: “That certainly sounds like Dean & I…but I don’t see what that has to do with love”  
G: “You are in love with Dean Winchester! The Righteous Man!”  
D: “No he’s not! That’s ridiculous!”  
S: "Why is it ridiculous Dean? The spell worked didn’t it?”  
D: “Well you must have the spell wrong then! There is no way Cas is in love with me!”  
G: "Castiel, is anything I said wrong regarding you & Dean?”  
C: “Well…no…I suppose not….”  
G: “In a nutshell baby bro…you did it all for love”  
C: "I do not know…I am not sure what love even feels like”  
S: “You would do anything for Dean wouldn’t you Cas? You would not hesitate to sacrifice yourself for Dean….”  
C: “Always”  
D: “Stop putting ideas into his head Sam!”  
S: “I’m trying to help him Dean!”  
D: "Well it’s not helping! Cas rebelled cos he was sick of being jerked around by Heaven & God & those dick angels! Not for me! Isn’t that right Cas?”  
*silence*

D: “Cas?”  
C: “Dean I ---“  
G: “This is awkward”  
S: “There’s no shame in it Cas…if you do love Dean…”  
D: “There’s no point here in trying to convince Cas he’s in love with me…he’s an angel, I’m a dude. There’s no way he’s actually in love with me…he’s just confused is all”  
S: “The spell worked Dean”  
D: “ Well he’s confused enough to pull off making the the spell think he’s in love…with a human…umm…with…me…that’s all”  
G: “Sorry Dean-o…but what Cas feels is the real deal. 100% Castiel angel of the Lord is in love with Dean Winchester hunter extraordinaire! It wouldn’t have worked otherwise. It’s love, sweet love. Cas’s heart swells for you…he’s giddy…he’s head over heels…hearts & flowers…in–“  
D: “Shut up!”  
S: “Cas? What are you feeling?”  
D: "What he’s feeling is ganged up on here Sammy! Being told to feel something he clearly doesn’t feel…hey Cas”  
C: “I would do anything for you Dean…”  
D: "That’s cos we’re friends Cas…family”  
G: “You ever thought of Dean in a sexy way bro??? Pictured him naked…bent over the Imp-“  
D: "What the hell man! Not cool!”  
S: “Maybe what Gabriel is trying to ask Cas is when you think about Dean…what do you think about?”  
C: “I think about what a righteous man he is, how he was wisely chosen…how bright & beautiful his soul is …how he helps people & would do anything at all for you Sam..his brother –“  
D: "See…all perfectly…platonic”  
S: “I don’t think he’s finished Dean”  
C: “Thinking of you Dean lifts my spirits…I would do anything & everything for you…no matter what the sacrifice to myself…I only want you to see your own worth…to see how much good you do in this world….”  
D: “Yeah, yeah ok that’s enough”  
S: “Go on Cas”  
C: "When I was human & on my own…at my lowest I would take comfort in thoughts of you Dean…your face and your jokes that I did not understand & your radiant smile…you did also feature in my dreams–"  
G: “Oh yeah! Sex dreams…starring Den Winchester in his full naked technicoloured glory haa ha”  
D: “Don’t put words into his mouth!”  
C: ”My dreams of you were…sexual in nature Dean…they pleased me greatly…your freckles-”  
G: “Go Cas! Ha haa! Details! Details!”  
C: “Touching you…”  
D: “Enough Cas! Just a wet dream…happens to everyone”  
C: “Maybe what I feel for you is love Dean…I did not know how to label it before”  
D: “You can’t be in love with me Cas”  
C: “Why? Does my loving you displease you in some way?”  
D: “What? No! Course not. You’re just buying into what they’re saying is all. You didn’t love me before…now suddenly you think you do…”  
S: “I’ve always had my suspicions about you two”  
D: ”Sam!”  
S: “The way you look at one another”  
C: "I do get…lost…gazing into your eyes Dean…I find it hard to look away”  
D: “When am I gonna wake up!?!”  
G: “Good point Sammykins…their whole epic eye fucking thing they’ve got going on! Hee heee!”  
C; “Dean if the grace of an angel in love with a human was needed to complete Metatron’s spell…and that spell as we know did work with my grace…then Gabriel must be correct. I am in love. And it must be with you. There is no one else I think about more. No one else I am as devoted to than you. It’s always you Dean…only you. There is nobody else”  
G: “Aww cue romantic music”  
S: “Ummm maybe we should leave them alone Gabriel’  
G: “Ohhh but we’re just getting to the good stuff! Look at Dean’s fish face!”  
*Sam drags Gabriel away*

C: “Dean I’m sorry–“  
D: “What do you have to be sorry for?”  
C: "If my being in love with you makes you uncomfortable in any way. I did not understand what I was feeling for you was love”  
D: "I’m not uncomfortable Cas”  
C: “But you do not believe that I am in love with you”  
D: "I just …you’re an angel…why would you be in love with me? It doesn’t make any sense”  
C: “If I am not mistaken…many a time…love does not make sense…what I feel for you…”  
D: “We don’t belong together like that Cas...besides you’re back to being an angel again now…nothing could ever happen between us”  
C: "Is it because my vessel is male?”  
D: “That’s a little on the awkward side for me…but I’m talking more about the angel aspect. Once we get Metatron’s spell reversed you’ll be returning to Heaven…back where you belong…doing angel-y type…stuff”  
C: “Don’t you understand Dean? If I had to give up being an angel…my grace…even my wings…of ever seeing Heaven again…I wouldn’t hesitate…for even one millisecond to do it. You mean more to me …you mean everything…without you I am lost…”  
D: “Cas…”  
C: “They are right…Metatron, Gabriel, Sam…they have opened my eyes…I now have a name to what I feel for you…it makes me joyful…so–“  
D: “Cas I always push my feelings deep down…so I don’t have to deal with them…life’s just easier to handle that way you know? I’m glad you feel the way you do…about me…but…”  
C: "But…you don’t feel the same way…it is fine Dean…I wouldn’t ask it of you”  
D: “That wasn’t what I was gonna say”  
C: “I hope my love won’t be a problem between us…I–“  
D: “Cas –“  
C: “I would never want you to feel anything –“  
D: “Cas dammit shut your mouth!”  
C: "Oh”  
D: “I’m trying to tell you how I feel here…it’s not easy for me…”  
C: “Sorry Dean I understand …please go ahead”  
D: “I never even allowed myself to ever, ever think you could love me that way…I’m just…me…”  
C: “More than worthy Dean”  
D: “So I didn’t allow myself to entertain the thought…but…”  
C: “But?”  
D: “But ....I…when I look at you…I can’t stop myself …from wanting…from needing…but I always denied myself…it’s easier that way…cos I figured there was no way you would feel the same way about me…”  
C: “Dean are you saying?”  
D: “I’m saying Cas that despite you being an angel…in a God help me…male vessel…despite all the crap we’ve been through & probably have yet to go through …finding out that you…Cas…that you…truly love…and want…me…Dean Winchester…is still unbelievable to me…yet mind blowing & in so many ways awesome …that it feels like I’m dreaming right about now…hope I haven’t been Djinned up or something”  
C: "Oh Dean”  
D: "Don’t go all sappy on me”  
C: “Dean we love each other! I love you”  
D: “Yeah yeah…no need to broadcast it okay”  
*insert epic eye-fucking*

C: "Dean…”  
D: “Yeah Cas…”  
C: “When I was alone sleeping on the floor of the Gas n’ Sip I would often fall asleep imagining…”  
D: “Imagining what exactly?”  
C: "Us…engaging in…a kiss”  
D: “A kiss hey?”  
C: “Yes”  
D: "And how would this kiss…between us go?”  
C: “I would cup your face between my hands & we would move our faces towards one another…”  
D: “Go on”  
C: “For a long moment we would simply breathe the same air as each other…our hearts beating together…the anticipation building…my first taste of your lips…”  
D: “And then?”  
C: “And then I would lick across them…close my eyes…hold my breath waiting to see what you would do”  
D: "And what would I do Cas? For you?”  
C: ”You’d part your lips…and I would exhale into your mouth with relief…and take your bottom lip between my own…pull you up against myself…the feel of you in my arms…a feeling like no other…and when you start to kiss me back I know that I have never truly felt Heaven before until that moment”  
D: “Cas…what are you waiting for then”  
*kissy time*

*Sam & Gabriel peep around the corner*  
G: "It’s the epic love story of Dean & Cas”  
S: “It’s about time”  
G: “A match made in Heaven”  


C: "Dean…”  
D: “You wear the just thoroughly kissed look pretty damn well Cas”  
C: ”Dean I love you”  
D: "I know”  
C: “I’m glad”  
D: “And you know what?”  
C: “What Dean?”  
D: “I love you”  
C: “You love…me?”  
D: “No Gabriel! Yes you! I was just sucking your face dude!”  
C: “Oh Dean”  
D: “Oh Cas”  
C: “Yes”  
D: “You and me…”  
C: “Always Dean…always my love”

The End


End file.
